<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The duality of the Ocean by DynamiteMars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242101">The duality of the Ocean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteMars/pseuds/DynamiteMars'>DynamiteMars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Just Roll With It (Podcast), jrwi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, F/M, It a'int gonna be long, Just something fun i've had in the WIP folder for a hot second</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteMars/pseuds/DynamiteMars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taxi and Oriana get in a fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Taxi/Oriana, Taxiana - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The duality of the Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm trying to start a huge ass coffee shop AU fic soon, but its still in major planning stages. I figured i'd clean up my WIPs in the meantime. I have another chapter sort of planned for this? maybe two? idk fuck around and find out y'all.</p>
<p>This was also originally going to be a mermay Br'aaxi fic but, danm S2EP23 may have converted me a bit. Love notes/ declarations are the fucking shit if i'm being honest.</p>
<p>Very inspired by rythymandsnooze's Taxi pirate design. follow them on instagram (@rythymandsnooze) because danm is their art fucking adorable.</p>
<p>Twitter: https://twitter.com/coconutfeud<br/>Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/coconutfeud/?hl=en</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The glow of the sun stuck high above in the sky, its relentless beams beat down upon the crew intercepted only by their own distracted shanties. The whirr of ropes and sails being adjusted was as mesmerizing as watching the unyielding ocean underneath the boat, as it rose and fell. 
</p>
<p>Taxi leaned idley over the railing staring out to sea. sweat dripped from his brow and underneath the black eye patch he wore over his right eye. He refused to acknowledge it, being covered in thick fur on a ship that was always insufferably hot, got one used to being uncomfortable very quickly.
</p>
<p>The quietness of the captain quarters balcony always made him appreciate it more. The singing and work of the rest of his crew drifted through the area like white noise.
The world around him swelled and faded, the dark blue hues of the water as mesmerizing as the pendulum of a scam artist hypnotist. He’d always hated water, maybe it was a tabaxi thing but, as a druid he’d be hard pressed to not admit the sea’s beauty. 
</p>
<p>Maybe it was that, that convinced him to become a pirate, crystals of light danced across the surface of the water in response. Or maybe it was the healthcare, promise of riches, and the urging of his girlfriend. 
</p>
<p>The elegance of the ocean was enough to ignore the conversation he had originally been in with her, which he was unceremoniously shoved back into by Oriana leaning over the railing next to him with a disappointed sigh.
</p>
<p>“You’re not listening to me again.” She crossed her arms, staring straight ahead. 
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I zoned out again.” He looked to his side. She really was beautiful, her role as captain let her blossom in ways that always left him racing to catch up. He would happily be her second in command for the rest of time but, she deserved better. Taxi knew one day she would realize it.
</p>
<p>“We do this practically everyday Taxi, I could write a script. Do you want me to sigh and storm off again or are we going to communicate like adults?” The anger veiled beneath the statement didn’t escape him, it was reasonable and she had every right to yell at him.
</p>
<p>“You’re too good for me.” He tapped the railing with one claw anxiously.
</p>
<p>“That’s a breakup line, start over.” 
</p>
<p>“It's true Oriana.” The anger fled its hiding place choosing instead to sit in the open air, Oriana narrowed her eyes to stare at him.
</p>
<p>“Is that why you’ve refused to talk to me? You are <i>so</i> deluded!” She threw her hands in the air and pushed away from the railing. Taxi turned to face her.
</p>
<p>“If I was better than you, I wouldn’t be here trying to salvage us. I loved you because we are equals, Taxi, you remind me to think, to not just rush through the world and to slow down.”
</p>
<p>“Loved? Past tense?” The hurt must have shown on his face but her blows did not soften. Instead Oriana’s mouth curled into a snarl, her tail twitching in agitation.
</p>
<p>“It's really difficult for it be present tense Taxi.”
</p>
<p>“I want to be strong for you, strong so I can match your strides and be just as confident, but i’m not… and I don’t know how to be.” his words hung on defeated breath. 
</p>
<p>“You don’t need to change yourself to be with me.” 
</p>
<p>“Don’t I? You’ve changed for the better and just like always, i’m stuck behind.” Taxi stared at his hands wishing change could be instant and make everything right. 
</p>
<p>Oriana shook with anger and frustration. Her hands twisted into fists, then she closed her eyes and let out a breath. Her demeanor turning steely, She took a steady step forward. 
</p>
<p>
“You know what Taxi? Maybe you're right.” 
</p>
<p>“What?” The words felt like gashes across his fur.
</p>
<p>“Maybe I am too good, maybe I don’t need to slow down anymore.” She moved closer with every word until her face was directly in front of his. He may have been more than a foot taller than her but, she still somehow managed to tower over him.
</p>
<p>“Maybe your lack of confidence is holding <i>me</i> back.”
</p>
<p>“Ori…” He had no words to describe the hurt her words brought. 
</p>
<p>“I think it's time I did this job myself because we can’t and won’t work out until you learn to stop self sabotaging yourself.”
</p>
<p>With gritted teeth she turned and walked to the door of the captains quarters. She opened it and turned to give one last look over her shoulder at him, as if waiting for him to stop her. He made no movement; The shock flowing through his veins keeping him in familiar inaction. She grimaced and whipped her head forward.
</p>
<p>“When we hit land, I want you the <i>fuck</i> off my ship.” The door slammed behind her, leaving naught but memories of their best moments lost at sea.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>